darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Drunk Shark
Back to 2009 Logs Jazz Shark Crackshot Lifeline Jazz walked into the cafe. Looking a little messy, mostly from volcanic rock and ash, the normal stuff that comes with being around lava, and perhaps a little-- miffed. He then walked up the bar and asked for his normal while leaning his back against bar. Shark is in the back, you know that far back corner booth that has seen way better days and has a annoying flickering light above it, yeah that booth. He has his feet up ON the table, and is sipping on a beer. Jazz gets his mixed high grade and takes notice of the loner in the corner, ala Shark and walks over to him, "Dun ya look down in tha dumps." Shark's optics power up a smidge, "Meh." he mutters, evidently not too talkative by such a simple statement. There are a few empty mugs on the table, he must have been drinking here awhile. Jazz then takes a step, "Meh huh? Must be somethin' real bad." He says softly and calmly as he takes a sip. "Ya know, Jazz is all audios ta listen." Shark makes a sound that is quite akin to a human snort. Then he takes another sip and just watches to see if you are going to sit your skid plate down or just stand there. Jazz did take a seat, however the person controlling stuff behind screen typoed due to sleep-- but anyhow! The black and white mech cants his head. "I see.. amazing." He states taking another sip. "Ya know-- only in Cubicron ya can get a sense of non-war issues.. even if there in ta own war in away." Shark nods a bit to that, lowering the mug to the table, said mug empty. "Ya know-- drinkin' ya problems away ain't gonna help." Jazz states and then sips another of his drink. "But, then again-- whom am I ta say." Shark gives you a slow, tooth filled smile, "You cope your way, I'll cope mine." "Ya got it." Jazz states with a nod of his glass, then he finishes it up, "But again-- if ya ever need an audio ta listen ta ya mech, I'm here for ya." The operations officer then stands up. "And ya know how ta contact me." With that said Jazz makes his way to drop off the glass and head for the doors. Shark nods his head, "Yep." and moves his feet off the table. Shark waves at the barkeep, "Another round." shoving the empty mug over with the others on the table in front of him. He eyes the flickering light above him and gives it a smack, which finally kills the bulb. "Better." Lifeline walks into the bar, something she really does not enjoy doing. But, there are times when she has no choice. This is one of those times. Shark gets another mug from the reluctant barkeep, "Last one mech." Shark just gives him a credit, "yeah yeah..." Lifeline starts toward the bar, and is surprised to see Shark there. She steps over toward him. "Hey," she offers tentatively. Shark looks up from idly turning the empty mugs upside down in front of him with his free hand. "Hey." he offers, his tone hard to place - a mix of emotions there. A sip of the full mug is taken. Lifeline says, "How are you?" Maybe not the wisest question, but it'll do for a start. "You've been a bit scarce lately." Shark begins to stack the mugs, on on top of the other, with that free hand. "Dealing with stuff." is the slightly evasive and yet oddly truthful reply. Crackshot is meanwhile, outside looking for Shark, for one reason or another. He finally gets up the nerves to enter the cafe itself, staring in from the door with round optics. Shark finishes the stack up, which is pretty steady considering the total height of it. Lifeline just nods to Shark, not pressing the issue any further. "I'll leave you be, then." She turns then to the bartender, for the actual reason she came into El Sleazo. Shark's optics trace her departure, then lifts the mug to his lips. Crackshot finally steps in, spotting two familiar faces as he first walks up to Shark, nudging him "I was looking for you." he murmurs. Shark eyes Crackshot. "So?" comes his question. Lifeline raises an eye ridge at that. It's not like the normally genial Shark to be that sullen. "Okay, I think you've had quite enough here." She nods to the bartender to indicate she'll return later to complete her business, and turns to over-energized mech. "Come on, let's go for a walk." Crackshot blinks a little at Shark, surprised as well. His optics flick to Lifeline, then back as he moves to gently take Sharks' arm "Come on, I agree with her. You got duty in a few hours don’t you?" Shark of course has two excellent reasons to BE sullen. He looks over to the doc when she comes over, "Why?" Oh yeah, he's the talkative one ain't he. "Pft, duty smooty." Crackshot sniffs "you wouldn’t be saying that if you were sober. Come on." he tugs gently. Lifeline offers calmly, "Don't make me have to carry you." She will, too. There are several types of drunks - you got your mean, your 'I love you man', your depressed, your violent.. well you get the idea. Now what type is Shark going to be when Crackshot keeps pulling on his arm and Lifeline pretty much threatens him. "FINE." is all he says as he gets up out of the booth, he takes two steps and you can tell he really did have too many. Crackshot awps a little and moves to help support Shark "That's better. come on." he coaches gently, urging him towards the door. Lifeline follows, but not too closely. She doesn’t' want Shark to feel like she's crowding him. Shark shoves Crackshot away, "I can walk." he snipes grumpily. The door to the bar is kicked at HARD. Hmm looks like mean violent drunk for Shark... or is there more it that that? Lifeline frowns at that but says nothing. Crackshot stumbles sideways in surprise, but lets Shark go as well. he watches shark disappear, and looks to Lifeline, a little lost, not used to dealing with drunks. Lifeline returns Crackshot's look, but she's only too used to dealing with drunks. Shark's moving now, and that's a step in the right direction. Shark walk staggers away from the cafe, sort of weaving as he seems a bit indecisive which way to go. "Feh." he mutters. Crackshot murmurs to lifeline "I hope he'll stay walking." as he follows behind. The dreaded blackout that hits a drunk that imbibed too much hits Shark as if on cue as he literally takes a face plant in front of both of you. Crackshot stares at Shark, then looks to Lifeline "Want me to help load him up?" Lifeline shushes Crackshot and lengthens her stride to overtake Shark...just in time to NOT QUITE catch him. "Frag. Please." She transforms and waits for Crackshot. Crackshot nods and strides forwards. He crouches, and grunts as he starts to lift Shark halfway, dragging the rest of him onto Lifeline's flat. Shark is definitely out as Crackshot puts him aboard Lifeline's flatbed since his optics are dark and all his limbs just flop around. Lifeline waits for Shark to be settled on the flatbed and starts out at a very slow pace, slow enough for Crackshot to walk alongside. "When we get to the clinic, I'm going to need you to get the med table in place for me." Crackshot nods and transforms to follow "Just point me in the right direction." he states. Shark isn't jostled since it’s a slow place, not that he'd notice he was moving. Lifeline stops at the bay door and uses a remote access signal to open the door. She waits for it to open, then slowly moves inside. Crackshot rolls in after Lifeline, and transforms immediately "what do you want me to do? And oh, ratchet has me on 'light duty' but I can use my other arm." he notes. Shark is, of course, not moving. Lifeline moves slowly sideways as far out of the main bay area as she can. "On the support pillar there's an access panel. Enter code Sigma three six Epsilon. That will get the med table in place. " Crackshot nods and turns to do so, typing in the code. he steps back as the table whirrs into motion and prepares itself. "Med table prepared." he reports. Lifeline moves sideways back toward the med table, the flatbed a good several inches higher than the med table. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Jazz's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs